untitled
by JaneSwan
Summary: LSakuLight. When the majority of your life is a lie, how do you tell the difference? Ninjas VS Kira. An epic showdown...Actually "compared to ninjas, Kira's a wimp." Follows DeathNote anime, starts at episode 5. Rating subject to change4 language/violence
1. Prologue

[Untitled]

The invasion had finally happened. The village had been preparing for this since the 'Sasuke-retrieval' mission failed. And even though they'd prepared, they were losing.

The Akatsuki and Sasuke had joined forces. Sakura slowly sank to her knees as she watched her home fall around her. Konoha was the only thing left to her, it was her only home. The only thing she protected.

And he was taking it from her.

"So this is what has become of you, Sakura? Still the damsel in distress?"

Her head snapped to the voice, her once beloved, and she forced herself from her knees. He smirked at her attempt to glare.

"But there's no one to save you now. No Naruto, no Kakashi. They're busy fighting for their village. And what are you doing?"

Her hand grew green as she forced her chakra into a scalpel. "Killing you," she said under her breath as she lunged for him.

The battle became a blur, obviously he was holding back. Even in all these years, Sakura was still the weakest. She was always behind Sasuke and Naruto. Raising her kunai, she jabbed at an opening. The blade took purchase in his shoulder, the poison seeping into the wound.

"Heh."

Sasuke disappeared, a log in his place, and reappeared behind her. Delivering a swift kick, she was thrown to the ground, her back screaming in pain.

"You shouldn't fight your demise so strongly, Sakura. It's not as if you'll be alone. Naruto will follow you soon after, along with all of your friends."

Her long pink hair escaped from its tie and cascaded down her back in waves as she pulled herself up. The aura around her was different, somehow, and Sasuke started when she turned her glare to him.

Her eyes had lost their green hue and had become violet.

"How dare you…"

A purple essence, perhaps chakra, swirled around her in patterns, coming to take form behind her. It resembled feathers, almost as if she'd become a peacock.

"After all these years… you see your friends, the ones who have never given up on you, as your enemies?"

The cuts and bruises disappeared from her skin, and he could see old scars healing as well. Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief, what was this chakra? Could his old teammate have had this ability all along?

"Naruto… Loved you like a brother!"

And then the feathers expanded, numerous feathers spreading around her, some folding around her body in protection and others lashing out at him like a whip. He jumped forward, over the purple chakra, to Sakura, in order to 'nip it in the bud' but he couldn't find an opening. Every time he dodged or counterattacked the feathers, they came back with more.

The feathers seemed to come from every direction, surrounding him. How was his weak ex-teammate able to obtain so much power? This couldn't really be Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as a feather from behind struck him in the back, piercing into his flesh. He slowly looked down seeing the chakra exit his stomach. He slumped to his knees slowly, gazing up at Sakura in something akin to awe.

"You…" he stammered out, feeling the loss of blood.

The feathers returned to her side, continuing to grow. Her body shook from the power, unable to contain it as it rampaged inside her. She screamed out as Sasuke fell to the ground, and wrapped her arms around herself as if to hold herself together.

All around her was the purple chakra, one strand of it coming to wrap itself around her wrist, branding itself into her skin.

She had to find a way to vent the chakra, get it out and away from her. The damage it was now doing to her was extreme.

**Sakura, let me help.**

Her inner tugged for the controls and in her effort to get away from the chakra, she gave Inner what she wanted.

And suddenly, she was falling.

* * *

><p>I really don't like the beginning, but it's a story I've been working on for awhile now. I decided yesterday that since its Sakura's birthday, I would celebrate with a new story! (...) (..yeah) (this is just the prologue. so it's okay that it's so short.)<p>

I'll probably put up chapter one later today, and update DBRC (Difference Between Real and Cyber) after class today.

Class is in fifteen minutes so I'm off!

NoTOUCHY.


	2. can't heal them all

[untitled: can't heal them all]

The line between the realm of dreams and the realm of awareness is blurred. It's difficult to tell just when I became aware of my surroundings, aware that I was not anywhere I recognized. I was slumped in an uncomfortable chair and I opened my eyes quickly as the seat jumped under me. I was in a rectangular building, crowed with other people. They wore odd clothing that looked suffocating, some more than others. I took notice of the windows, seeing the landscape. Giant buildings rose across the horizon as the rectangle building moved. There was a mission once, that I'd seen a building like this that transported people (wasn't running faster?) and weapons over great distances. A train, I believe.

In a place I didn't recognize and on a military train… How did I get here? Where was Konoha? Who was winning the war? Had Konoha fallen? Had I finally beaten Sasuke?

The events that transpired before waking up on this train were vague. Sasuke had threatened to kill Naruto and I suddenly felt like I'd been overcome with power. I did a probe of my body. No injuries and the same levels of chakra. Where'd that power come from? And where did it go?

"Four teams. I heard there are twelve people in total."

My head snapped to the side where the man that had spoken sat diagonal from me. He looked to be in his early thirties, light brown hair and blue eyes. The shade reminded me of Ino's.

No one else had looked at the man, noticing anything odd from the way he sat, the rigid posture, or the way he had spoken into his coat. I saw the ear bud, had he spoken into a transceiver then?

Something told me that this was bad. The way he had spoken, like he was forced and very nervous. Afraid, almost.

A transceiver would be short range, meaning the person would be nearby.

I scanned the car, looking for anyone shading that could be speaking into a suspicious looking box. I profiled the people around me, and then zoned in on the person in the window of the next car. He wore a hood and a hat, and his dark eyes were staring intently on the man in my car. I sent a strand of chakra to my right ear. Perhaps I could hear…

"Now, please remove the contents of the envelope."

The man in the other car's lips moved just slightly faster than the words I could make out from the man's ear bud.

The blue eyed man eased out the papers from the yellow envelope and stared at them in confusion.

"Please write the name of your direct superior, who is command of all of those agents, in the top hole."

The blue eyed man's face scrunched up in thought and I could read all the emotions on his face. Fear, confusion, distrust. It felt like the man in the other car was black mailing him.

If this was a military train, would civilians like them be on it? No, this could be a civilian transportation service, after all, when the train moved so fast, there would be no reason to hire ninjas to escort you to your destination.

And speaking of ninjas, where was the ninjas of this country? All of the large buildings in the window made it clear that I was no longer in the five nations anymore.

The man filled out the paper as told and got on his computer when the shady man announced that he'd get a message from his superior the names of all the 'agents'. What was an agent in this country? Could it be another name for a ninja here?

The man before me did not look like a ninja.

Eyes widening, I looked down at my attire. A plain dress stared back.

**Ah. I've been awake longer than you. We were in an alley somewhere so I explored. I've had my fun so I left our body here.**

The bright side was I wasn't wearing my jounin vest and headband. They would draw unwanted attention that my hair already drew. I ran a hand through my hair and looked down when I noticed that it went on and on.

**Also, remember that giant burst of power? Well, this is one of the products.**

My pale pink hair had more color, it was almost neon pink now, and it easily reached my thighs.

**And don't even think about cutting it.**

Why not?

**Because it came back twice as long in about an hour.**

My eye twitched but I calmed myself down. The man closed his computer.

"It looks like you're done."

I watched the shady man from the corner of my eye as I played with my hair. I had to look like I wasn't actively eavesdropping.

"Now, put the transceiver and the envelope with the names on it into the first envelope and put it on the luggage rack. Continue riding on this train, without moving from where you are, for at least thirty minutes. Then, once you've determined that no one will notice you forgot the envelope, get off the train."

This was bad. This wasn't the usual squeezing information out of enemies. This was worse. I blame Naruto for me always rooting for the underdog. Whether this man knew it or not, he had an ally in me.

For the next thirty minutes that the man rode the train, he looked me in the eye twice. Twice, I tried to give him a light hearted smile. He returned it and I could see the pain that smile. Giving information to the enemy was a situation no one wanted. Especially when the shady man (who looked weak, and when Haruno Sakura calls someone weak, they are _**weak**_) seemed to be holding something over him. Probably threatened the guy's family; he looks like the family type.

At the next stop, the man got up with his suit case and exited the cart. The shady man entered my car then, gathering the envelope and looking out the door.

I heard the heart wrenching noise of him gasping for breath and falling to the ground but did not move. I pretended I didn't hear. With his enemy so close, there was nothing I could do.

The car hissed, like it was going to exit, and I glanced up at the shady man, seeing his cocky smirk.

The image made me lose all sense of professionalism in my duty as a ninja. It shook me to the core, this man, who at this moment looked so much like Sasuke, had somehow caused that blue eyed man to fall to his knees in pain _without even touching him_. And I was just as bad for not helping.

"Sayonara, Ray Penbar."

I formed the needed handsigns and disappeared in a small cloud of smoke that dispersed immediately as the doors sealed shut.

The people here were horrible beings, walking past a man as he lay dying. I appeared at his side and ripped open his shirt, forcing my chakra to form in my hands. I was thrown off for a moment when my normally green chakra was purple but pushed it aside. I needed to save this man's life.

I forced my chakra into his chest, surrounding his heart and sending him the needed electrical pulse to jumpstart it. I repeated it twice before he greedily sucked in breath and coughed.

Brushing my hair back, I sighed.

**A job well done, Sakura.**

Thank you.

I was watching episode eight again and thought to myself, what if Sakura appeared here? At first I wasn't going to save Ray, but I kind of liked him, so I said, what the heck? All FBI agents die except Ray. What did you think? Give me your thoughts! And review, maybe. Yeah. (I know the title is a lie, but it totally threw you off, right? I'm glad it ended up that way in the end.)

NoTOUCHY.


	3. to learn one's enemies, part one

[untitled: to learn one's enemies part one]

The hotel room door was thrown open by a very wide eyed woman as she pulled her fiancé from me.

"Ray! What happened?"

"Careful, Misora-san. Ray-san is still recovering from a heart attack," I said as I let myself in their hotel room and closed the door behind me. "There is a chance for relapse."

I glanced once to my hands, remembering the strange purple chakra. What had that been?

Naomi eased Ray into a chair and hurried to pour him some tea. Ray gave me an uneasy smile. "Thank you, again, for your assistance. I would be dead if you hadn't performed CPR."

He'd said that once before and I'd simply nodded although I'm not sure what CPR is or how to perform it. Wasn't it the standard technique for medical personae that could not use chakra?

"Your thanks are not needed. I was simply fulfilling my duty as a medic." I inwardly winced. In a world that was so different from my own, I did not need to unnecessarily give out information.

Naomi handed him the tea and turned to me. She eyed my appearance (probably questioning how I can have pink hair and a professional job) before bowing lowly. "Thank you for saving him. I am forever in your debt."

My eyes softened. They obviously loved each other. She must have been what that shady man, Yagami Light I heard Ray mutter out earlier, was threatening Ray with. I understood completely.

"Ray-san, Misora-san. I am new to this place. If it would not bother you, could you explain… earlier."

Ray and Naomi shared a look, the cliché look where a couple has an entire conversation in one look, and both nodded.

Ray sighed. "I suppose you've heard of the Kira killings?" He took my blank stare as a no. "It is strange that you haven't heard of it."

Naomi began where her fiancé left off. "Kira is a criminal who has been killing off other criminals. Anyone he deems to be a criminal is served judgment and dies of a heart attack." She glanced to her fiancé.

Ray nodded. "The person on the train was surely Kira."

"Then you must report your findings!" Naomi exclaimed.

"I can't-"

"The list of names that you wrote down on the train," I said, catching their attention, "Was your name among them?"

He looked at me strangely, probably wondering how I'd heard. "Yes…"

"Then your superior and the other eleven agents are dead."

.

…

….

…

.

The silence was calming, but I could tell that neither of them could take it. I wished I had something that could back up what I'd said, besides the fact that his name was on the same list as the other agents, something solid that would make my case. But from the looks on their faces, they knew I was right.

"The- the task force! I heard L is in charge of it, I could get us in to speak with L and-"

I cut Naomi off. "No. Kira believes Ray-san is dead. This person knew about you, Naomi-san. He doesn't seem the type to leave loose ends. If you make any kind of move, you are next."

"Then I use a false name. I'll go by Maki Shoko."

"No, I won't allow it," Ray stated. "You quit the FBI to raise a family with me. I won't have you risking your life."

Naomi looked like she would protest and I stopped her. "Neither of you are going to risk your lives."

Raising a brow, Ray asked, "Would you have us run?"

"Yes. Obtain fake passports and leave the country. You can use the fact that Kira thinks you are dead to your advantage." I looked over to Naomi. "Any civilian woman that lost the love of her life would be devastated. No one would question it if you were to commit suicide."

"I have a FBI background. I would never…" She rested a hand to her lower stomach and I smiled softly.

"I understand. But please do this for your family's sake. From what I gather, Kira is not someone to be taken lightly. He will do anything he can justify."

Ray sighed. "This is too much for a retired FBI agent and an active FBI agent to handle. We should retreat until we have further information, Naomi."

"But what will you do?" Naomi asked me. "You don't seem any older than seventeen."

I gave a detached smile. "Who did you think would fake your death?"

.

…

….

…

.

I stood from the highest building, feeling the wind in my hair. My clone stood next to me, a perfect Misora Naomi look-a-like. I turned to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, my beautiful clone," I said dramatically.

The clone swatted my hands away with a scowl. "Shut the hell up and let me do my job."

Grinning, I took a few steps back and formed the proper hand signs. I disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared below the building with dull brown hair and brown eyes. I wore an uncomfortable blazer and pencil skirt, easily blending with the crowd. A few of my clones were dispersed along the street to help with my plan.

"SHE'S GONNA JUMP!" I yelled, pointing at the dark figure atop the building. Some people stopped and I heard another of my clones gasp.

"SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!"

"SOMEONE STOP HER!"

A crowd was growing, everyone crying out and several people calling for help.

"THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!"

I glared at the direct of the scream. That one was definitely mine. Idiot.

Just as the police gathered to the scene, the Naomi clone stepped off the building.

…..

The splatter was unsightly. I'd given the clone a large amount of chakra to take the fall and then manage to bleed, something that had taken a lot of research to make happen. I could only thank Naruto for teaching me to use actual clones instead of the standard shadow clones.

Thanks Naruto, wherever you are.

I managed to get interviewed by a police officer and cried my heart out: the girl who'd fallen from the building had been a schoolmate. Had I known this would have happened I'd have tried to stay in contact. And then I cried about how I'd just heard that she was engaged to her love from overseas.

My acting had never been better. The police officer tried to console me and awkwardly patted my back. He handed me his card if I happened to remember anything suspicious and sent me off on my way.

I knew the moment my clones dispersed themselves in discrete places and continued on. I needed a plan of action.

My stomach growled loudly.

**A plan that maybe involves food, yes?**

.

…

….

…

.

So chapters just keep coming out of my brain. I feel that about a thousand words is a good place to stop every time, yeah? I'm posting this now but I'm gonna keep the next few chapters to myself (Heck yeah, I'm gonna write two more tomorrow) since I've only gotten a couple of reviews. (I keep checking my email, hoping to get a review or an alert. ANYTHING I CAN GO OFF ON.)

So… Review maybe?

And to **Nightmare-DarkAngel-MariYoru** _(don't you love it when Sasuke gets his butt handed to him?) _and **The Ninja Artist **_(oh, it's going to be epic, let me assure you. I was having a mini-spaz-session when I thought of it.)_ thanks so much for reviewing the prologue!

NoTOUCHY.

EDIT. I just checked my story (hoping) and saw I got two new reviews! (My email lied to me!) So I won't with hold chapters. And to **Yuuki-Hime 2097** _(glad you liked that I saved Ray, I almost didn't, but that train of thought caught me and Sakura would NEVER leave someone behind no matter the complications. She's awesome that way.) _and** anon** _(thank you for your compliment, very pleased that you liked what I did there.) _ thank you so much for reviewing the first chapter!


	4. trees

[untitled: trees]

Before staging Naomi's suicide and before personally accompanying Ray and his fiancé to the airport (I placed a genjutsu on them to change their appearances to others without them aware), Ray had discretely passed off his suitcase, giving me a look that said he had an inkling of the plan I'd been forming.

"I'll leave this to you. I left contact information for the task force here in Japan. There's also a file I compiled last night about _him_."

Him. We both knew who 'him' was. Kira, or Yagami Light.

"Until you can contact L, don't trust anyone."

Naomi had then placed a hand on my shoulder. "It would be best to report to L immediately. Are you sure you won't leave Japan? You could come to America."

My smile didn't reach my eyes. "Thank you, Naomi-san, for your concern. But I have to remain here if I'm to find my way home."

She looked confused but returned the smile.

I gave them a bow and held Ray's suitcase close.

"Sayonara, Ray, Naomi. Good luck with your family."

.

…

….

…

.

My most prominent job finished, I wandered the city, wary of the large metal monsters Naomi had called 'automobiles', or cars. This place was so different from Konoha. There were no ninjas travelling above the civilians on the buildings and no distinct building that could be this city's political office. I reached into my jean pocket (clothing that Naomi had provided, "It's the middle of winter, what are you doing, running around in that dress?") and pulled out the piece of plastic. My face stared back.

Using his connections, Ray had gotten this 'ID' for me. My false name printed on it, reading "Kuroki Haruka". Both of them had instructed to keep it safe and protect my name at all costs. Neither had realized that I'd given them a fake name in the first place.

Do I look stupid? With the information given to me and what I'd seen myself, your name can be your greatest weakness. The fact that Ray wrote the names of all his coworkers on a piece of paper and now they were dead spoke volumes. I needed to get to a secure place and look through his suitcase, my grip tightening on my only tool.

Say, Inner?

**Ah! What? I wasn't sleeping, I swear!**

Right… Anyways, when we appeared here, what did you do with my clothing and weapons? And my medical pack?

**Umm. About that.**

Inner? What did you do?

**I kind of hid it. In a tree.**

A tree? Really? You didn't think that was overkill? Or that we might run into trouble and need a way to protect ourselves?

**Excuse me, but am I the one with the large forehead? Am I the brains in this operation? No. That's you. If you didn't want me to lose them, you should have woken up earlier. I was wondering around for at least twelve hours.**

My eye twitched outwardly. You didn't think it would be prudent to tell me how long I'd been out before? Did you talk to anyone? Did you do anything I'm going to regret?

**Well… Maybe?**

I grinded my teeth. Never mind. Just direct me where you stashed everything.

Inner then proceeded to lead me on a wild goose chase until we finally found the empty park she'd apparently left my things.

I stopped before a large tree. This one, Inner?

**Yeah. It's the only Sakura tree. I felt it was fitting.**

Rolling my eyes, I looked around for any bystanders and pleased to see none, I jumped into the tree, taking the suitcase with me. I found a small scroll in the upper branches and quickly pocketed it.

"Hey! Miss!"

Startled, I looked down and saw a tall man with dark afro-like hair and brown eyes that creased with worry.

"Come down! You could hurt yourself if you fall!" he called up to me.

Trying to look the civilian, I slowly came down, acting as if I was unsure of my movements.

**Wouldn't it be fun if you were to fall? 'Accidentally'? You should practice using a weak girl façade.**

It would be best if others underestimated me, I suppose…

"I can't come down any farther!" I called down to the man. The suitcase held tightly in my arms, I perched myself on a lower branch, looking down with fear on my face.

The man set down the closed umbrella and extended his arms. "If you fall, I'll catch you, Miss!"

"But I'm really heavy!" I whined.

**You're enjoying this, aren't you?**

When do I get to act like a normal person? It's always, kill this person, don't let your emotions shine through, seduce that person. If I can act like a normal teenager only once, I'd be happy.

"I'm strong, Miss! I can catch you!"

I looked down at the distance between the tree and the man. If I were to 'fall' and he dropped me, it would be sore. It wouldn't damage anything vital and I could easily heal it later.

**Shut up and jump, then. Stop thinking so much.**

"O-okay! I'm going to jump! Ready!"

"Yes! On three! One, two, three!"

I jumped as he said three and somehow landed in his arms bridle-style, my suitcase still in my arms.

The man grinned down at me. "See? You're not heavy at all."

I gave the man a small smile as he set me down slowly.

"Did you hurt yourself at all?" he asked, taking one of my hands to check for scraps.

"I'm okay. Thank you so much for your assistance, sir." I bowed slightly for the man. It was strange that there were kind people like him in this world when you had a killer like Kira on the loose.

"It was my pleasure. May I ask you why you climbed the tree so high?"

"Ah!" I said as if I'd only remembered something. I came up with a story quickly from the time it bought me. "Well… I was lost. I thought if I climbed high enough, I'd be able to find my way."

The man looked at me kindly as he picked up his umbrella. He then took out a leather wallet. He flashed me an ID and badge, the name reading 'Aihara'. "I'm headed back to the police department, Miss. I could show you the way and I'm sure someone would be able to help you find your way."

I smiled at him. "My name is Haruka. And I would very much appreciate your help."

He opened his umbrella as the snow began to descend and offered me his arm. I took it gratefully and accompanied him away from the park.

As we neared a large building, we had a bit of small talk, neither of us giving any real information. We entered the imposing building just as someone exited.

He was tall, wore a tan jacket and had light brown hair. His eyes, brown, flashed a dark red as he saw me. I felt my stomach drop as I recognized him and he me.

Yagami Light.

Kira.

.

…

….

…

.

Did you miss me, my lovelies? Must say, as soon as I saw how many reviews I'd received, I was beyond overjoyed.

(And you all had me worried sick. I didn't get any reviews for a while and I thought my story was starting to suck! DON'T SCARE ME AGAIN. Haha, love you reviewers!)

Sorry to those expecting to see L in this chapter. I SWEAR that he will be in the next one! We've already gotten through episode 7 of the anime with this chapter so if anyone feels like getting a sneak peak, go watch the 8th episode. And then when they play over the tape of Ray dying, put in my changes. When L sees that, what do you think he's gonna do?

Sakura's gonna find herself in a pitch soon! Gotta be careful around those naughty cameras! They see _everything_. Hehehe… If you get what I mean. (Which you won't for another… three chapters, I think.)

So… CLIFFIE! ENJOY WORRYING ABOUT IT!

(Review and I'll put up another chapter tomorrow! [perhaps tonight])

TO MY REVIEWERS (So many of you!):

**InnerCookie **_(Comedy relief? It felt too serious!)_, **MystereKitsune** _(Thanks!)_, The Ninja Artist _(Their meeting is already playing out in my head and I can't wait for it either!)_, L _(Your pleases, all eight of them, moved me! Lol)_, **Yuuki-Hime 2097 **_(Thanks for the L. I love any mention of him, lol. Yes, she'll definitely use that card eventually so long as 'Kira' doesn't learn of his recovery. Although, I don't think we'll have to worry about it too much… eheh.)_, **crazycherry459 **_(thank you for your praise!)_, and **Seiga Niko** _(Ah. Amazing. I love that word. I'm glad you like my humor!)._

Thank you all so much for giving me such lovely reviews! (I try to say something to all of them because they make me so happy!) I hope you all review again and that you enjoyed this chapter, too! [untitled: to learn one's enemies, part two] will be next!

NoTOUCHY.


	5. to learn one's enemies, part two

[untitled: to learn one's enemies, part two]

I cursed my pink hair. Had I been born with a normal hair color, that man would have never recognized me. Running a hand through it as I thanked Aihara for his assistance at the door as another figure left the police department.

**What. The Hell. Is that?**

The creature was distorted and twisted, shrouded in black with two large wings protruding from its back.

**You can see it too, right? I'm not going crazy over there?**

I don't know what it is, but I can see it, too. I kept my face as blank as possible as I stared into the creature's bloody eyes. It cackled quietly. Was this thing…natural in this world? I glanced to my companion.

"Ah," Aihara said from my side. "Yagami-kun. Long time no see!"

He didn't notice the large, overwhelming body suspended in the air? It was hovering at that evil man's shoulder. (I couldn't help but hope that it might fall out of the air and squash Light.)

"Hello, Aizawa-san," Light greeted politely.

Aizawa? Didn't he mean Aihara? I glanced at the man next to me from the corner of my eye, forgetting to watch the monster before me. I can only assume that the man next to me (as a police officer) was using a false name to protect himself from Kira.

The man stammered slightly, a flustered look about him. "Ah, yes, well, how have your studies been going? Graduation is soon, isn't it?"

The creature cackled slightly louder and my eyes zeroed in on it again.

**That's not natural.**

My hand tightened on my suitcase where my scroll was stashed. If the creature proved to be hostile, I would be without weapons and, in a city like this, my strength would be useless.

I allowed my gaze to drift over to Light as he responded, his eyes watching me the entire time.

"Yes. I have college entrance exams soon."

"That's wonderful to hear. You want to be a detective like your father, right?" the man who claimed to be Aihara but answered to Aizawa asked.

"Of course. Who is your friend?"

"Yes, how rude of me! This is Haruka-san. She was lost."

The beast behind Light laughed louder and Light's eyes darted towards him for a moment. But he'd still acknowledged the thing.

Only he and I could see it?

I put on my best smile. "Nice to meet you, Yagami-kun."

He returned my smile with a friendly one. "You must be new to the area to manage to get lost. Aizawa-san, I'm sure you have many duties. I can help Haruka-san find her way," he offered.

Aizawa (I don't really care what his name is anymore) glanced to me. "If you're alright with that, Haruka-san. Yagami-kun is a good kid."

I suppose this is a good time as ever to learn more information.

**Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.**

Ah. Exactly.

I smiled happily. "I would really appreciate the help!"

I saw a flash of red in Light's eyes and fought the urge to narrow mine. If there are no ninjas here, as I want to assume, then the possibility of the Sharingan being in this world is slim. But his eyes certainly put me on my guard. Would he try to learn my name? I look forward to your efforts, Light-kun.

**You're a bit evil deep down, aren't you?**

**.**

…

…**.**

…

**.**

We were walking with no apparent destination. I kept glancing behind us at the strange being that stared back at me.

"Haruka-san? Is there someone following us?" Light asked with a worried expression lighting his eyes.

He was good... But I was better.

"Can't you see it, Yagami-kun?" I asked, wide eyed.

I stopped moving but he continued on a few steps more, the creature staying behind him. He glanced back at me.

"See what?"

The creature now in front of me, I reached out and plucked a feather out of its wing. It proceeded to howl, screaming bloody murder.

The feather, pitch black, turned white where I touched it, as if my fingers bleached it clean. Light's eyes were wide as he looked between me and the creature.

He gained control of himself and took a few steps closer to me. "Interesting… Did you pick that up of the ground?"

Now I was annoyed. I _saw_ him look between the creature and me; I _knew_ he could see it, too. But to continue with this lie when it was so obvious? I tucked the feather away into my bag for future inspection and then took a step forward and flicked his forehead.

His head went with the blow and I might have put a tad of chakra into my finger. He rubbed the red spot furiously as he glared down at me.

"What was-?"

"You annoyed me."

He glared down at me with venom in his eyes. They flashed red again and I glared back forcefully.

"Now, you're going to be a gentleman and think about things from my perspective. I can see this _thing_ hovering over you like Death itself and I _know_ you can see it, too. Keeping up the pretense that you can't see it is annoying and you're bound to slip up eventually. So, _explain what the hell it is_."

I huffed slightly like I always do when I rant, a trait I've never outgrown.

He chuckled softly. "Perhaps you have a point, Haruka-san." He looked around himself, as if to see how many witnesses were around. "We should go somewhere more private, then."

Private? Was does the word private mean to you, Kira?

.

…

….

…

.

He led me to a nicely built home in a style so different than those of my village. He looked over his shoulder as he opened the door to the building. "This is my home. Please excuse my mother and sister."

I raised a brow at this. His home? If he planned to kill me, completing the task at his home while his other family members were home… It would be stupid, especially since I would bet that they were unaware of his alias. But I couldn't let my guard down. Especially after Naomi had informed me of her assumptions.

Kira being able to control others before their deaths and then the ability to kill them besides heart attcks? It was a frightening idea.

He held the door open for me and I slipped out of my shoes before entering the house. It was good to know that this world and mine had similar customs.

"Welcome back!" a voice called from another room. A woman poked her head into the hallway as Light led me up the stairs. "Oh? Light did you bring a… friend home?"

I looked down at her with a smile and bowed. "Sorry for intruding."

"This is my classmate, Haruka-san. She needed tutoring for our entrance exams," Light lied easily.

The woman smiled brightly, raising her brows. "Studying, eh? I'll bring some snacks up later, then."

Light sighed as he grasped my wrist and pulled me up the stairs. He showed me into a room and locked the door behind him before sinking onto the chair at his desk. I set my back on the floor next to his bed and seated myself on it.

The creature towered over me in the corner of the room.

"So, can it talk? It laughed a lot so I assume it can."

"Ryuk. My name is Ryuk." It's, his voice was deep and masculine. It was also cold and sent shivers down my spine.

"Ryuk is a Shinigami."

Distorted and suspended in the air, he didn't look capable of being a Shinigami. Perhaps my own legends of the death gods where false? It's hard to think that what you've been taught to believe all your life was a lie.

"You're a pretty fearsome fellow, Ryuk," I said. He looked intelligent, otherworldly. Perhaps I could talk to him like an equal?

"You're not so bad yourself…"

Light raised a brow at that but I shrugged. "I wonder how much you could know," I pondered, a finger to my chin.

I shrugged again. I didn't want to give away anything in front of this person. I narrowed my eyes when I looked over to see Light smirk for a moment before his mask snapped in place.

"Where did you say you were from, Haruka-san?"

"I didn't," I replied.

"But you're a foreigner, correct?" he questioned with a fake smile.

I wanted to smack that smile off. It was part of the job to deal with people like him, those who whispered sweet-nothings in your ear and then suddenly had a knife to your back. I suppose I could consider this as my mission. It was purely information gathering until I could find my way home. I was a visitor to this world; I shouldn't interfere too much, despite how much I might want to when people like him roamed free.

It was not my place.

"I am not from this place, yes."

"Then where are you from, Haruka-san?"

My eye twitched. "I don't see how that's any of your business, Light-san."

He stood from his chair and took small steps as he spoke. "Ah, but it is, Haruka-san. You are in my home, after all." He stopped before me.

I looked away from him, directing my sight to Ryuk. "Is he always so pushy?"

Ryuk cackled to himself a bit. "Light, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I watched him from my peripherals as he grew closer, bending down to my eye level. His hand on my chin, he forced my eyes to his. Ryuk certainly knew what I was if he was warning Light.

"I've seen you somewhere before. Do you remember?" he said quietly, and I saw his eyes flash again. "Yes, the train. But I didn't see you get off."

He moved closer, forcing me to fall back on the bed. I felt the bed dip as he balanced himself over me with his knees and a hand fisted my hair next to my head.

I glared up at him.

"So, Haruka. Where are you from?"

Did he really think he could intimidate or seduce _me_ into telling him what he wanted to know? _Me_, someone far superior in the art of seduction (he was doing it wrong)… The thought was sickening and offensive.

And his mother decided that this would be the best time to bring snacks.

"Light-kun! I brought the-" She took a look at our position and set the snacks inside the room then quickly left. My brows furrowed. Wasn't the door locked before?

"Light-kun?" she asked behind the closed door.

Light sighed and rolled off me. "Yes?"

"Make sure it's a boy!"

This woman was so awkward!

Ryuk and I laughed quietly and Light glared at me before pushing me over, hovering over me again. "You didn't answer my question, Haruka."

"Eh, Light…" Ryuk warned.

I glared up at Light for his insolence. I was amused before, hoping to see if he would maybe step up his game, but he was obviously inexperienced.

I sucked in a calming breath before grasping his arms lightly. "Light-kun.." I said softly, as if I was about to give in.

**Ha. As if.**

I then kicked his stomach, forcing his body to flip in the air and away from me. The force of my kick made him roll off the bed and into the wall.

"I warned you, Light!" Ryuk cackled.

He groaned before pulling himself up, rubbing his head. I got off the bed and stretched.

"You're ten years too young to be trying to take me on. I suggest you give up before you get hurt," I warned.

He scuffed. "You're still a woman. You merely surprised me."

I raised a brow. "Oh?"

That sounded very much like a challenge. He would be very sore after this. Cracking my knuckles, a smirk grew on my face. Stepping up to him, he smirked back.

I reached out and got a good hold on his shirt. His smirk grew larger and then I forced him into the air. As his smirk slipped off his face, mine grew. "You've no idea who you're dealing with, Light." Throwing him on the bed with a flick of my wrist, I gathered my bag.

Although I longed for it, there was no real reason to cause him pain. Thinking this, I exited his room and was planning on leaving immediately. I needed to find a safe place to go through Ray's bag without worrying that Light would recognize it. Ray did carry it with him everywhere.

Hearing Ryuk's voice through the door, I paused.

"Light, maybe you should use that brain of yours before you make a powerful enemy."

There was a slight paused before Light replied. "Advice, Ryuk?"

"Kukuku. That's only because that girl is someone not even _I_ could beat."

I raised a brow, but continued down the stairs. Ryuk knew something, and he knew I would be able to hear from behind the door. He _wanted_ me to hear him.

I was about to slip on my shoes as Light appeared on the stairs, racing towards me.

"Haruka-san!" he called in what sounded like relief.

Had he been born to my world, he would have made an exceptional ninja with acting skills like that. However, it would do him no good against me.

"I apologize for the way I treated you earlier. I shouldn't have been so forward."

I stared at him blankly with a brow raised. It didn't sound like a way to exploit me for information. What did he want now?

"You don't have anywhere to stay, right?"

My eye twitched, the only break in my poker face.

**I think he takes that saying to an extreme. What would be closer than to live with your enemy?**

"I'm positive my family wouldn't mind you staying with us," he offered with a fake smile.

He'd managed to find the one thing I would have a hard time turning down. I didn't have anywhere to go, but to live with this lying bastard for who knows how long would be torture.

"Is Haruka-chan going home already, Light-kun?" Light's mother asked, poking her head into the hall. She frowned at Light. "That was fast."

I grimaced to keep myself from laughing.

Light glared at the floor before his expression completely changed. "Kaa-san," he said with a small smile on his face. "Haruka-san's parents threw her out. Would it be alright if she stayed for a few days?"

Light's mother looked as she might tear up. "Oh, Haru-chan! You can stay here however long it takes," she said as she clasped my hands. "It's not my Light-kun's fault is it?" Her head turned slowly towards Light, a terrifying glare on her face. "You used protection, right, Light?"

Light's face, bright red and honest looking, was refreshing. I wanted to tease him.

"No, Yagami-san, it's not like that." His mother's face saddened as Light sighed. "Actually," I said lowering my voice. "We're waiting for marriage. Light-kun wants to give you grandchildren the right way."

Light's hand wrapped around my wrist tightly as he proceeded to drag me up the stairs forcefully, red still staining his cheeks.

As soon as we entered his room, I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ne, Ryuk," I said in between my giggles. "Did you hear any of that?"

.

…

….

…

.

(Third person)

The room was dark, the only light coming from television monitors. Numerous VHS cassettes piled high on all desk space, threatening to tumble at any possible second.

"Those were the videos of the FBI agents whose deaths happened to be caught on security cameras," Aizawa reported tiredly as he fought back a yawn as the monitors went to static, making a low hum.

A man in his early twenties sat in an awkward position on the couch before the monitors. He was eating a green ice cream cone, looking the least worse for wear of the men in the room. "Of the twelve FBI agents in Japan, only Ray Penber survived. The scenes with Ray Penber going through the turnstile and getting on the train and the scene where he collapsed, please line them up and show them to me again in succession."

"A-ah. Yes."

Aizawa located the tape and another tired looking man gave a timeline of the hours before Ray's collapse.

"Let's see… Ray Penber entered through the west turnstiles of Shinjuku Station at 15:11. At 15:13 he got onto the Yamanote line. Even if he had been following someone, it's hard to tell who from these blurry images. Then, at 16:42-", the young man paused as an ice cream cone was pushing into his vision and happily thanked the old man. He found were he left off as Aizawa waited impatiently for the old man to give him his ice cream. "Then, at 16:42, he got off at Tokyo Station and collapsed on the platform. A woman passes by, obscuring the camera, and suddenly a young girl is helping Ray Penber to his feet and practically carries him away."

"As I thought… it's strange."

"Ah, the fact that a little girl like her could carry such a large man away is strange," the young man with slightly long hair laughed.

The man standing behind the couch rolled his eyes, giving off a bit of a superior air. "What's strange, L?"

The odd man on the couch, L, took a bite of his ice cream. "Based on what you said, from the time Ray Penber got on the train until the time he collapsed, he stayed on the Yamanote line for an hour and a half. That line only takes one hour to make a full loop. Disregarding the girl for now, there's that envelope."

"Envelope?" Aizawa asked.

L clicked a button on a remote and one of the monitors came alive. He paused it and from the camera angle, you were just able to spy a tan envelope in Penber's hands.

"In the turnstiles and on the platform, he was holding what looks like an envelope," L explained.

"Oh! You're right!" Aizawa exclaimed. "He's holding it, he's holding it!" he looked back at L, understanding dawning on his face. "In the video of him right before he died, it's gone. I'm amazed you'd notice something like that, Ryuzaki."

"Nothing like an envelope is listed among his effects from when he died," the older man with glasses said.

"Then that must mean he left it on the train," L explained. "That and this last video of Penber… It looks to me like he's trying desperately to see inside the train."

"If that's the case, then there might be some sort of hint there," the older man said.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if it were Kira?" L asked.

"T-That's impossible!"

"I also find it unlikely. There's no reason for Kira, who can control death from afar, to be at the scene of the crime. But he may have figured we'd think that and boldly come out in the open." L took a moment to take a couple of bites of his melting ice cream. "After this, the girl and Penber disappeared. It is likely that Kira is not aware of his recovery and he has retreated. If that is the case, it will be difficult to find him. But this girl…"

L paused the monitor on the girl, her long hair flowing behind her as she draped Penber's arm over her shoulder like he weighed nothing, her face determined.

Aizawa gasped. "I… I know her."

L, interested, stares at Aizawa, waiting for him to explain.

"Early this afternoon I helped her climb out of a tree in the park a few minutes from here." He looked up at the older man. "I escorted her to the police department. Your son offered to help her find her way, Yagami-san."

L continued to stare and Aizawa's eye brow twitched, feeling uncomfortable. "Her name is Haruka."

Figuring that was all he had, L looked away from Aizawa and to the monitor were he watched the woman named Haruka save a man's life.

"We have to find her," L demanded.

.

…

….

…

.

I decided not to stop until I squeezed in L for the first time and here he is! (No Sakura and L interaction time, but that'll be the next chapter!) So aren't you all so lucky? Wait a couple of days and you get over three thousand words.

Light's trying to 'put the moves' on Sakura. Won't end well.

I enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, too!

TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS.

**Seiga Niko**_ (I know it was kind of a filler, sorry:/ And Yeah. Amazingness happens. This chappie had a lot of stuff so LOVE ME)_**, Yuuki-Hime 2097 **_(But I like to flip tables… Yeah, I never really went into Light seeing her, because any time she looked at him, he was watching Ray. What she don't see, she don't know. Hehe. But, yeah. Pink hair gets around.)_**, crazycherry459 **_(Thanks, it means a lot. So if I wrote a horrible chapter, you'd still say it was good?)_**, **anon_ (Heheh, you gave me two reviews instead of one! Afro man is the bomb. And this is L's reaction. HE WANTS HERRR.)_, and **Namikaze Soul **_(Don't you hate it when they make her sooo weak? There are some key things that I've changed around like in the first chapter, but I didn't think anyone would mind if I made her more special! In the anime and manga she got the short end of the stick. IT PISSED ME OFF. So my Sakura is a genius and super strong! :P)_

Hehehe, I always rant a bit when responding to reviews. Quick question, does anyone know what I actually gave Sakura's character in the prologue? If you've seen most of the Naruto anime, pre jump skip, where they have endless fillers, you'll understand pretty well what I've done. But it was a filler arc, so I don't expect you to know!

You all know I love reviews… And I might put out another chapter fast… You never know…

NoTOUCHY.


	6. the letter l

Hello, everyone! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry for the set back and late update—I actually was in the hospital for two weeks in April (during my birthday, might I add) due to some… I just have some issues that had yet to be sorted. Working on it though! So I ended up flunking out all of my classes but one and I've just been trying to work and get in the swing of living and such. I am officially back though, and hopefully better than before! I have also been busy with other projects, writing and nonwriting. I've opened up an Etsy account where I will be selling handmade croqueted dolls from my stories (oh, those who author followed or alerted me, you're about to be spammed. In the good way!). They are not currently there as I am still in the process of making my version of Sakura along with L and Light. But it will be up soon. And I am also moving next week! Out to Utah, so.. yeah. That's my little rant. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>[untitled: the letter l]<p>

I woke the next morning groggy with pines and needles shooting up my arm. I tugged on it a little, but the weight did not move from my arm. If anything, it got tighter. Rolling my eyes to see what, or rather _whom_, had latched on to me, I suppressed a sigh as Sayu let out a huff of content. It was a cute, but I didn't appreciate how my arm felt.

Using a little more force than before, I pulled my arm from her and shook my hair as I stood from the futon and gathered my suitcase. The young girl had excitedly dragged me to her room when she learned that I was staying the night, taking an instant liking for me. She had quickly set out a futon next to her bed, which was covered in an assortment of stuffed animals, and had tried to stay up late, chatting away. I'd feigned sleep very quickly and knew the exact moment she had slid down from her bed and joined me.

She was so innocent. There was no way she knew anything about Light's… hobbies.

**Like dragging pink haired girls to his home and throwing himself at them?**

I rolled my eyes at Inner as I found the shared bathroom and quickly locked myself in. There were no sounds of anyone stirring—wait, there was some sounds coming from the kitchen, Light's mother most likely preparing her children's sack lunches and breakfasts.

I had enough time to sneak in a shower.

Hot water cascaded down my back and when I closed my eyes, it was just like I was home again. I willed the water to wash away this world. I would open my eyes and be back home, showering after a long mission, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi waiting for me in my livingroom. We would go out for food and drinks. I would get wasted and hit on Sai, who would pass me off to Naruto—he would be in charge of making sure I got into _my_ bed, visitor free.

I couldn't stop the tears that fell as I cracked open my eyes to see the odd coconut scented shampoo and rubber duckie.

Definitely not home.

It took forever to wash my hair—this much hair was a pain. But if Neji could deal, so could I.

**Neji's hair doesn't magically grow back when you cut it. He, at least, has a choice.**

I rolled my eyes. Pfft, he would kill me if he knew my hair became like his overnight.

I turned off the water and dried myself off with a fluffy white towel as I chuckled, opened the scroll holding my belongings.

**Oh, by the way, you were about for about twelve hours, remember?**

My eyes narrowed as I rolled out the scroll, seeing more items listed then I had before being dumped in this world.

What did you do?

**I was bored!**Her whine seemed to echo around my head.

Inner…

**Okay, so I might have gone on a bit of a shopping spree when we arrived. But I had a good reason! We stuck out like a sore thumb!**

I gritted my teeth a bit. The scroll seemed to roll out farther and farther, so many things crammed into it and no end in sight.

Using what money, Inner?

**I may have accidently picked up money somewhere. **She sounded completely unapologetic, like she knew she was not to blame for her shopping spree, like it was my fault that I was out cold for so long.

I took a deep breath and sighed, finding a suitable article of clothing labeled 'pink dress'. It was long sleeved and cut off at the knee. I found some white shorts, just in case I needed to run or jump, and knee high boots, which had a matching silver vest and necklace that Inner begged me to put on. I found a wad of leftover cash and shoved it in my bra, then proceeded to line my clothing with the only thing that would make me feel safe: my weapons.

Kunai in each boot and a weapon pouch under my dress, I was careful not to stick myself. After wrapping wire around my wrist like a bracelet, I glared at my reflection.

Everything was perfect except this hair. It got everywhere and I was not pretty when I shed. I found a hair tie in a drawer (probably Sayu's) and tied back my hair similarly to Neji's.

I can do this. Stuffing the scroll back into Ray's suitcase and holding my boots in the other hand, I opened the bathroom door to Light.

.

He stared me down like a puzzle he wished desperately to understand as he reached out to touch me. I, of course, was in no mood to be touched, so I easily ducked under his arm and walked toward the stairs, intent on leaving and having some alone time to sort my thoughts.

But, it seemed, that Light was not to be deterred today. He caught my wrist and pulled me back, pushing me against the wall, one arm around my waist, the other fisted in my now messed up hair.

Strike one.

"Haruka-san, you don't have to be in a hurry to leave. I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I do know that you have nowhere to go. That you are lost. Stay here and I can help you."

I stared up at him blankly as Inner gushed.

**He sounded so sweet!**

I might have agreed with her…if I hadn't seen his eyes flash. I was learning to read him and I knew those eyes did that when he had an ulterior motive. Or he was about to use some to his own advantage.

He wanted to use me.

Strike two.

"Let me help you, Haruka-chan."

Strike three.

I went to move, to knee him in the groin, when his lips landed on my jaw and Inner shut me down.

**He's kissing me!**

Inner had never been so aggressive as she took over quickly, using all the strength she had to force one arm to grasp his shirt.

But that was all the encouragement Light needed as she pushed me harder against the wall and his lips travelled lower, leaving open mouthed kisses in his wake.

I fought with Inner for dominance as she spasmed with excitement, all the while sing-chanting, **"I'm going to get laid!"** repeatedly.

Light's lips reached my collarbone and Inner fainted from the excitement.

Control was finally mine as Light rose his head up as if to capture my lips, but a well placed knee cut him off.

He slumped to the ground with a squeak of pain and I carefully stepped over his form as Ryuk (who had been watching from Light's bedroom door) chuckled at his expense. "Told you," he growled out.

I made from the front door with speed that I'd been suppressing and quickly pulled on my boots as the front door opened slowly.

"I'm ba—"

The older looking man, probably Light's father, stared at me in shock and everything just…clicked.

Light's father was a detective. What were the possibilities that his father was investigating the Kira case? It seemed more than likely than not, after all, why else would Ray have been following Light?

That puzzle piece slid into place as I realized why Light's father would stare at me like that.

A pink haired girl helping a fallen, foreign agent…there _must_ have been cameras… Someone like me would be extremely hard to forget.

I was screwed.

I heard Light pad down the stairs, stopping short when he realized his father and I were stuck in a staring contest.

"Tou-san," he said after clearing his throat and getting his father's attention. He blinked at me like he'd been in his own world and pulled his powerful gaze off me. "This is Haruka-san, from my class. She got into a fight with her mother so she stayed the night here."

The older man nodded to himself a bit and I gave his a bow. "Sorry for intruding. I was just leaving."

Yagami-san nodded slowly, then jerked as if realizing something. "Ah, Haruka-san, you are free to stay here a little longer if you need to."

I smiled kindly. What, so you can inform others of my location? No, thanks.

"I appreciate the offer," I said softly. "But I'm sure my mother is worried. Excuse me."

I easily moved around him to the door and shut it behind me.

I had to get out of here.

.

For the first time since I arrived in this messed up world, I took to the rooftops. I never realized how much I missed traveling like a shinobi. Or how fast it was. But I wasn't able to bask in it, I had to get as far away from the Yagami's as humanly possible.

Once I was certain I'd not been followed, I found a nice little alley to investigate Ray's briefcase.

Inside were three folders and a smooth metallic rectangular box. It was puzzling. I remember Ray getting it out on the train, how it opened. I carefully pushed the lid open to a smooth screen and a lot of buttons with odd symbols on them.

I slammed the device closed as if I'd been burned. I had no idea what it did, and Ray had wanted me to have it, but it felt… wrong. I set it back into the briefcase, deciding to analyze it later when I knew it wouldn't eat me.

Opening the folders, there were stacks of papers with pictures clipped to them, the strange symbols from the computer printed on them. One folder had pictures of the Yagami family—shots of when they weren't looking. The second had pictures of a different family I didn't recognize and the last had one symbol: a fancy 'L'.

I ground my teeth. It was all written in a different language, one I did not know. Smarts was always my forte, the one thing I've never been 'weak' at.

I slapped the pages down in disgust and rubbed my eyes warily. I took a deep breath and looked down at them in defeat.

Eye widening, I suddenly could make sense of the symbols!

The pages were schedules, what the suspected family members did, who they spoke to, even what people thought of them.

I read the Yagami report carefully, filing away the sudden knowledge of the unknown language for future inspection.

"Looks like a looker, boys," a voice drifted to me.

I tensed, quickly packing all of my things away, all the while cursing this world and everyone's almost nonexistent chakra signatures.

"Zumei, stand watch. Takashi, you're with me."

At first, I thought he had said 'Kakashi' and my head snapped up, alerting the men that I knew they were there.

**Idiot.**

I stood, dusting myself off and pushing my bag behind me.

"Hey, babe," called the 'leader' of their little raping squad. "I'm Kei. How 'bout we go have some fun?"

I gave my best fake smile.

**Play dumb. I wanna see their shocked faces when we pound them into the ground.**

"Oh? I'm new to town. Maybe you could show me around?"

Kei grinned and Takashi smirked. They thought they were soo cool. "Why look around when there's so much here!"

I raised a brow, restraining myself. "What, the trash cans?"

It was Takashi who spoke next. "I shouldn't tell you this, but since you're so cute… Kei is Kira."

"You're Kira?" I asked, my eyes growing round as Kei soaked up my 'awe'.

"In the flesh," he replied, a conceited smile upon his face.

The awe dropped off my face. "Do you pick up all the chicks with that stupid line? Kira has better things to be doing that trying to pick up girls by throwing around a name. Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Kei glared. "How dare you—"

The sound of their friend, the lookout, falling to the ground cut his sentence off and my fist from slugging him.

"Are you quite alright, Haruka-san?" an old man asked, standing at a black car, a black rectangle in his hands, wires attached to the unlucky lookout, Zumei.

"What the hell—"

Already at my limit for idiots, my leg shot out, kicking Kei in the jaw. He plummeted to the ground, out cold. I then grinned evilly at Takashi. "Run along, little idiot. Dangerous people lurk in alleys."

He scrambled away, screaming as he went. I pushed my hair behind me before addressing the old man.

"Thank you, sir. But I had everything under control."

In response, the old man reached into the unconscious Zumei's jacket, pulling out a black barreled weapon.

"Is this under control?"

My eyes grew wide as I recognized the weapon. I'd only read about the weapon, something that gave untrained civilians power over high ranking shinobi. It was banned in the Elemental Nations. Apparently not here.

"If you would follow me, Miss, there is someone who would very much like to meet you."

Dammit. They found me.

.

Being old can apparently be deceitful. The sweet old man wouldn't take me anywhere horrible, right? Then explain why I was patted down (most of my weapons gone), my briefcase taken from me, and now handcuffed to a table. Not to say I _couldn't_ get out if I wanted to. I needed to sit tight. These were the good guys. I could hand over Ray's things and be on my way to figure out how to get out of here.

The screen before me came alive, a large and fancy 'L' on it, just like on Ray's folder.

"Good afternoon, Haruka-san." The voice that came from the screen was low and did not sound human.

My brows scrunched up. "Wow. How did you make your voice sound like that? Are you sick?"

"No."  
>I leaned back in my chair. "Okay, sure."<p>

"It is a program to make my voice unrecognizable."

Technology here, I find, is extremely advanced.

"I am L."

I shrugged. "I figured."

There was a pause before he—I'm sure it's a he—continued. "Harunka-san, you go to school with Yagami Light, correct?"

"That's the story," I replied evasively. Yagami definitely called.

"You admit it is a story and not fact?"

I rolled my eyes upward, bored. "Yes."

"Haruka-san, I have used every means to learn who you are and found nothing."

I was not at all entertained by his roundabout way of asking questions.

"You will find, L-san, you get better results if you just ask what you wish to know," I grumbled.

**I'm hungry again.**

Yes, I realized.

"Very well. Are you Kira?"

I glared at the monitor. I can assume they know I helped Ray, therefore, why would I kill him only to save him? Sounds like a waste of time.

"Do I look like Kira to you? You know I saved Ray Penbar—why the hell would I try to kill him, only to save him?!"

I huffed. This high and mighty 'L' Naomi spoke of was being kicked off the pedestal. The idiot didn't belong there.

Closing my eyes, I focused on the very low chakra near me. Typically, I couldn't feel civilian chakra, but when several of them are gathered in a room it is much easier. My best bet was this 'L' was on the other side of the wall to my right.

Oh, what I'd give for the Byakugan.

"But you've seen Kira, haven't you, Haruka-san? He was on the train."

I froze. So maybe he did deserve that pedestal. "L-san, this is not my battle and I do not wish to interfere," I muttered.

**You know you're already involved, right? The minute you saved Ray, you interfered.**

"As people die around you, how can you say it is not your battle?"

**W.W.N.D., Sakura?**

What? W.W.N.D.?

**What would Naruto do?**

I ground my teeth. If I ever found my way home, Naruto would be so disappointed in me if I didn't help.

"Alright," I sighed. "I'll help you."

And then I sat up straight. "In exchange for your help, L-san." I didn't give him a chance to respond. "You're going to help me find Konoha."

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for the long wait! Thank you all my lovely reviewers! You guys really get me through the day. I'll try to update again before Tuesday (day I'm moving). Love you all! Thank you for supporting me:)<p>

NoTouchy


End file.
